Lone half demon
by shadowed-ghost
Summary: the summary is inside. R&R plz. oh yeah NO FLAMES! really there an annoyance. you dont like it dont read it ok! pairings: inukag sess? kikyo ? sangomir naraku yeah right like I'd give him someone!
1. Summary

Lone half- demon.

Disclaimer: I don't own any inuyasha members but I do own my own characters. So just keep the layers away!

oh yeah this is the only time im going to write a disclaimer i hate re-writing them so heres the only disclaimer your getting. alrighty then. Now I know that my passed fanfics have really sucked so sorry bout that. Ok well maybe this will be a better one I hope. So maybe you'll like it. O yeah don't leave me any flames. Well R&R.

* * *

Summary: Amaya a new half demon in the story of inuyasha. But she isn't a normal half demon. (She is part wolf part dog so why not call her a half demon.) Has to find some way to deal with her fear of the new moon and the some what resent murders of her mother and father.Amaya can't help the feeling that she had something to do with it or that maybe she did it her self. After the murders Amaya was sent away to one of her parents most closest friends who she's never met.She starts totry and make a some what attempt in getting use to living with her new human family the Higurashi's.While attempting in doing this she finds out infact that her now older step sister is a priestess and that she can go back in time. Soon Amaya finds that she can also. Will she find some hope of happiness? Or will she curl up in a ball and pray for death? Plus why are Sesshoumaru and Kikyo here!

* * *

Amaya: Night Rain 


	2. New home

New Home

Chapter One

(Authors notes)

* * *

It had been about a week sense Amaya had moved in with the Higurashi family. She had really started to like it. Well sort of except the smell of old people or grandpa as Mrs. Higurashi asked her to call him but she rather "old man." And well she had a really good sisterly bond with Kagome and a some what brotherly bond with Sota. Amaya sighed before she went to bed her last thought was "if only he would stop pulling my tail." Then she sunk into the darkness of her sub conscience into dream world or nightmare hell. 

_Dream:_

_Amaya awoke in her old room. She looked around expecting her brother to come in yelling about something. She heard nothing and saw the same. Her silver eyes searched as if her life depended on it. Still nothing just the same black solitude as ever. Then she left her room to find out what was going on. She turned the corner to see her eldest step sister staring at her as if she were the devil him self her eyes full of hate as she held her bow high in the air the arrow notched and slightly glowing. What Amaya didn't notice was that her supposed sister was wearing old priestess clothing. _

_Then the putrid smell of death, and blood swiftly flooded Amaya's acute senses. Her nose wrinkled up in disgust and confusion. "Why do I smell blood" she thought as she looked to her claws. She saw that her once clean pure natural silver claws were covered in the metallic scented; crimson colored liquid that caused her silver claws to glow an eerie red that was the cause of her confusion._

"_What? Am I bleeding?" she checked herself to see if it was herself was bleeding. But she was all well. "Nothing but if I'm not bleeding then who is?" she thought. As she looked back up to her supposed sister and saw that her upper left shoulder was slowly bleeding and she could see the silver poison that caused her claws to turn silver slowly dripping down the said shoulder. "What? Sister no! Don't tell me that… I couldn't! No!" she thought as terror and fear started to sneak its slimy claws around Amaya's heart. Then she spoke for the first time during this encounter, "sister… Kagome did… did I do this to… to you?" Then Kagome smirked but it went unnoticed bye Amaya as she had fallen to her knees after she spoke. Then it was the supposed Kagome's turn to speak and she did, "yes! Yes little sister you killed me! It's your entire fault! It's your fault you killed me!" During this Amaya was screaming "NO! NO! I WOULD NEVER! YOUR WRONG! IT WASN'T ME! LIAR! It… wasn't me." She cried out. As her sister let the arrow go! _

_End of dream._

Amaya woke and shot up pulling her knees to her chest she slowly started to cry. "It was all a dream? No that was too real! It couldn't have been a dream! My claws were drenched in my sister's blood." Then Amaya looked to her hands. Nothing they were there normal color of whitish but had a slight tan as they always were. Her natural silver claws where there same dangerous silver glow. She took a deep breath in realization that it was all a dream.

* * *

After calming down a good bit Amaya decided to go and relax next to the sacred tree. Well she opened up the widow and simply jumped. The chilled nip of soon to come autumn nipped at her nose. Then she started to think on what had happened the first day she got here. 

_Flashback: _

_When Amaya had first arrived she seemed that she was all in a daze. She couldn't believe it, her mother and father had been murdered. She kept on thinking of reasons why. She came up with none. And it really started to piss her off. Then the cab driver announced that she had indeed arrived to the Higurashi shrine. She thanked the man by nodding her head and she gave him the money due. _

_When she walked in the first thing she got was a hug bye someone unknown to her. She looked to the women who looked to be in her early thirties. The lady smiled to her and said, "Hello dear, I'm a good friend of your parents you can either call me mom, or if you want to be formal Mrs. Higurashi it's your choice. Amaya bowed "she is so warm. Like my mom was when she'd hug me." She thought while she said her thanks then asked in an impassive but yet still kind voice, "Mrs. Higurashi my name is Amaya and I would like to know where I may be sleeping?" Mrs. Higurashi complied and showed her the way, "oh yes, right this way Amaya." She said as she led the way down a hallway past about three doors then Mrs. Higurashi came to an abrupt stop in front of the fourth door. "This is your room I hope you like it." She smiled and left. _

_The room had plain white walls. But what caught Amaya's attention was the one shape that adorned her forehead also adorned the comforter of her bed. It made her feel some what at home. And she leapt on the bed and fell straight to sleep. _

_End flashback._

* * *

As Amaya's stroll down memory lane came to an end. A strange misty scent of human mixed with the scent of wet dog demon assaulted her sense of smell. "What is that?" she smelled again "no who is it?" She felt the uncommon erg to get into a defensive position. Not one to argue with her instinct she did so. "Who's there?" she called out to the shadows of the night. She repeated herself "once again I will ask… who is there?" she was getting very annoyed. "Coward?" she challenged. When she said this she got a feral growl. Then a guy jumped out of the bushes and said "who are you calling a coward!" the man or teen he looked about her age was wearing some old close. They looked like they were from the feudal era. Then she noticed the sword. She was too tempted. Matter of fact her tail started to flick its self real fast like a cat would when it was stalking its prey. 

She walked slowly up this new person then she realized "He's a half demon also." She became even more intrigued with this half demon every minute of every step. "Who are you Mr.?" she asked. He answered rudely "why should I tell you?" she replied "because… I myself am also a high-breed. And plus…I find myself intrigued by you sir its really interesting."

"Interesting?" he quirked.

"Yes sir. What type of half demon are you?" She grinned as she came face to face with him.

"My name is Inu-yasha… now what is yours?" he asked. As he thought "what kind of demon is she? I've never seen someone so powerful yet she acts like she doesn't even know it. I don't trust her!"

"My name is Amaya. Its nice to meet you Inu-yasha-sama." She smiled a respectful smile then said, "Now what type of half demon are you?"

This time he replied with no argument, "I'm half inu- demon and half human. Now I cant tell what type you are so tell me what type are you?"

"I'm half wolf demon and half inu- demon." Then she sat down in her black silk pajama bottoms and matching shirt.

* * *

"Now what are you doing here Amaya?" He asked in a defensive tone. 

"I live here. Why?" she remarked "why am I being so trust worthy of him?" she kept on asking her self this in her head until Inu-yasha interrupted her train of thought.

"Prove it!" he barked. (No pun intended.)

"Well why don't we ask my by one year older step sister Kagome why do we!" she replied "and also Mr. Inu-yasha please don't yell it hurts my ears."

They both shot up to the window sill of Kagome's bedroom, window. Amaya couldn't help herself she said "ladies first." As she jumped in front of Inu-yasha who was half way to the window he watched in pure bewilderment as Amaya beat him to the window. "That'll hurt his pride!" she thought as she laughed on the inside. She started to tap on the window. It took a few times but it got Kagome to wake up even though she looked pretty pissed off about being woke up in one in the morning. "Oh great now I'm going to get an ear full when we get this settled." She wined in her head.

When Kagome opened her window Amaya leapt in then Inu-yasha did the same. "Inu-yasha what are you doing here at this time in the morning!" Kagome shrieked. "Yes! Maybe she won't yell at me and take it out on this fellow." Amaya hoped but it was short lived. "And you Amaya what are you doing out here I know your name means night rain but still I need sleep." She said. "Im sorry sis-"but Amaya never got to finish because she was interrupted by a certain silver haired half demon. "Kagome this girl says that you're her step sister! Is she lying?" Inu-yasha said as he grabbed Amaya by her collar. "INU-YASHA PUT MY SISTER DOWN NOW OR ELSE I'LL SAY THE 'S' WORD!"

"the's' word what do you mean sis _shit_?" Amaya inquired.

"Amaya watch your mouth and it's not shit its-"corrected Kagome as Inu-yasha started to beg for her not to say it but… she did. "Sit." At that moment Inu-yasha was thrown to the ground head first. Amaya on the outside looked impassive but on the inside she was laughing like no tomorrow. After that she got board of just standing there so she went back to her room.

* * *

In Amaya's room…

* * *

While sitting on her window sill looking up to the crescent moon the light causing her hair which was black with white silver streaks to glow like a heavenly being. 

Then she realized that she only had two days until that wretched day. Normally hanyou's hate the new moon because they lose all of there demonic power and are left defenseless.

But Amaya was no ordinary half demon sense both of her parents were demons but of a different species she gains an uncontrollable power that causes her to have an unquenchable thirst to kill, or to see someone's inners outside them. Yet when this happens she has no reminisce of what she did during this time or what she tried to do.

* * *

No one would ever tell her what had happened even when she'd beg. But what she feared the most was if she were to kill some one she truly cared for. She didn't know if the Higurashi family knew but she wasn't going to let them find out she'd ask this new Inu-yasha character if he knew of a place where she wouldn't have to worry about killing a loved one. "That's it I'll ask him tomorrow after school or I'll just skip school. Yeah Mrs. Higurashi would never know. Plus I really don't think they allow demons or half demons in school. Good then its settled I'll ask him tomorrow." She said as she fell into a dreamless slumber under the full light of the crescent moon.

* * *

So what you guys think? R&R ok oh yeah no flames! You don't like don't read! 


End file.
